My Babys Daddy
by cristina reid
Summary: Derek goes to the same bar very weekend. Sees the same thing every weekend. But this time, he sees something different. Someone new. Derek/Spencer SLASH  MPREG DONT LIKE? DONT READ! DONT REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1 Prolouge

Derek Morgan always came to this bar. He always sat at the same table, ordered the same bottle of beer and was aways served by the same flirty waitress.

The bar was the same everytime Derek came here. It was a small and quiet bar. with the same... people.

Derek brought his beer to the table and stared across the bar. The most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Short, curly chestnut colored hair. Big eyes. Hazel, that could be seen from where Derek sat. And light skinned.

Dereks eye trailed to another person that sat next to the beauty. The man was taller and tanned. Dark hair and blue eyes.

Derek watched as the man sat next to the beauty, who looked uncomfortable. The man had brought his hand to the beautys chin and raised the head. Bringing their lips together in a quick kiss.

The beauty said something. And the man that had joined slammed his hand on the table, hissed something then got up. The beauty eyes widen and he quickly got up and followed.

Dereks brows narrowed. He smelled trouble. He slowly got up from his seat and also followed.

XOXOXOXO

"Max! Max, open the door!" Beauty knocked on the car window.

The man inside shook his head.

"Max, please?"

The man lowered the car window.

Beauty sighed. "Come on. Please don't do this. I trying to be honest here."

Then man in the car turned to face the beauty. "I don't want to see you again, you little whore." He snarled. "I can't belive I fell for your tricks." The man rolled the window back up. Just as he yelled. "Find another place to live, Spencer!"

"Max, it's not a trick!" Spencer watched as the car drove away. The young man wrapped his arm around hi stomach and fell to his knees. He shook his head.

"This can't be happening." He whimpered. He sobbed.

"Are you ok?"

Spencer quickly turned and saw a dark skinned man there. Spencers chest rose and fell and tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm fine." He said. It came out more rude than he had hoped.

"You don't look fine." The dark man said. "You're crying. On the concrete pavement." The man stated.

Spencer looked to the ground, then slowly stood up. He gulped and stared at the man in front of him. "I'm fine." Spencer repeated, more looked around for a second before turning back to the man in front of him.

The tall, dark, extremely handsome man, who pointed where maxs car was just at. "Who was that man?"

Spencer gulped. "M-my... no one. Not anymore. He's not who I thought he was."

The mans eyebrows raised. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Spencer blinked trying to keep away the tears, and shook his head. "I'm just... more of a freak than I thought." He turned to where the car stood a few minutes before and wrapped his arms around himself. "Not even him."

The man nodded. "How long were you together?"

The beauty turned back to Derek. He opened his mouth tp speak, but scoffed instead. "You don't even know me. W-why would you want to hear my problems?"

The man held out his hand. "Derek Morgan. I want to know because I hate seeing people crying. Especially someone who looks like you."

Spencer squinted for a moment before he smiled a little. "I-is that suppose to be a pick up line?"

Derek shrugged. "It depends."

"On what?"

Derek leaned forward. "Are you seeing anyone?"

The beauty looked back to the parking spot, then back at Derek. His eyes trailed down to the hand and slowly, he reached out and grabbed it. "Spencer Reid."

Derek smiled. "Spencer." The name felt right on the mans tounge. "Would you like to talk over a drink?"

Spencer shook his head. "No thanks."

Derek frowned. "You should talk, if you're feeling down."

Spencer stared for a second before he figured his mistake. "Oh, no. No. I didn't mean I didn't want to talk. I just meant... no drinks."

Derek smirked. "Under age or not a big drinker?"

Spencer shook his head and smiled. "Neither."

Derek smiled back. "Good."

Spencer nodded before saying. "Just pregnant."

Dereks smile faded and he froze.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

"Underage or not a big drinker?"

Spencer shook his head and smiled. "Neither."

Derek smiled back. "Good."

Spencer nodded. "Just pregnant."

Derek froze.

Spencer gulped, the nodded one more time. "I knew that'd do it." He pulled his hand away from the mans. "Good night Mr. Morgan." Spencer took one step, then his arm was gently grabbed.

He stared up at Derek.

"You're p-pregnant? How?"

Spencers eyes watered and his voice cracked. "I told you." He lightly shrugged. "I'm a freak." He tried to pull his arm away, but Derek pulled him into his arms. Spencer stood wide eyed and in shock at the movement from a total stranger.

"I don't know how this happened-" Derek began.

"It's complicated." Spencer interupted.

Derek pulled back. He stared into the hazel eyes and felt something he'd never felt before. Like his heart would burst. Derek shook his head as he thought of something.

Derek pointed to the spot the car stood at a few minutes before. "He's the father." The man stated.

Spencer nodded once. "H-he didn't belive me."

Derek shook his head. "Then he's a jerk."

Spencer smiled, for about a second. "I'm just stupid."

Dereks brows narrowed. He watched as Spencer pulled away from him and began walking the other way. Derek squinted.

"He was the only one. Right? I mean... there's no doute in your mind that there could be another?"

Spencer turned his eyes more watery. "He was the first and only."

The dark mans brows narrowed. "H-how long..." Derek shook his head. "Forget it. It's not my business."

Spencer stared at Derek. There was no way this man could real. No way. He gulped.

"I've only known a for six months."

Derek frowned. "You're living with a man you've known for only six months?"

"Not anymore." Spencer whispered.

Derek stared for a moment. "I want to know... everything... about you."

Spencer smiled. "Over a drink?"

Derek nodded once. "Ginger ale for you."

XOXOXOXO

Instead of going back into the bar, Derek had taken Spencer to a small resturant. Where he watched in amazement as the young man gulped down a double cheeseburger. Then watched in even more amazement as Spencer enjoyed not only his own fries, but Dereks as well.

The man held out his drink, which Spencer gladly took and began sipping.

Derek smiled.

Spencer stopped with his mouth on the straw and stared. "What?"

"How far along are you?" Derek asked.

"Three months." Spencer answered, then sipped the soda.

"The baby must be real hungry."

Spencer sipped once more before laying the soda on the table. "I... usually... don't get to feed the baby. Might as well eat while he can. Or she."

Dereks brows narrowed. "Then what was Max for? Didn't he support you?"

Spencer stared down at the table.

Derek stared at Spencer. Who began messing around with a fry in his plate. Derek leaned forward on the table.

"Please don't tell me he abused you."

"Spencer, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." He whispered.

Derek nodded. "Well, do you have some family you can go to? Someone who c-"

"I gotta go." Spencer got up from his seat. "Thanks for dinner." He said low, then turned and walked out of the resturant. Derek quickly got to hius feet and followed.

When he got outside he saw Spencer sitting at the bus stop. Derek sighed.

"Spencer?" Spencer turned his face the other way. Derek sat next to him on the bench.

"Are you ok?"

Spencer turned back forward and shook his head. "I'm not ok. I never was and never will be."

"Listen, you're going through alot, right now. I understand." Spencer shook his head. Derek continued. "If you need some help, there are people who-"

"No, you don't understand." Spencer turned to face Derek now.

The dark man stared as he realized Spencer had been crying. Derek reached out and dried one of the tears that had been falling.

"Tell me."

"Why? You just...walk up to me and want to know my problems. Want to make it better. Why?"

Derek stared. "You feel trapped. I want to set you free." He watched as Spencer turned forward again. "You got upset when I mentioned your family. Is something wrong there?"

Spencer sighed. "Except for a father who got drunk every day and a dead mother?"

Derek nodded. "So your father is part of the problem?"

Spencer shook his head. "He's the whole problem. If he had taken care of my mother she wouldn't had died. And if she didn't die, I could be with her instead of him, who gets drunk until he passed out or got tired of using me as a punching bag. Then I wouldn't had run away."

Derek nodded. "What age did you run?" He asked low.

"Sixteen."

Derek inhaled deep. "Where did you go?"

Spencer gulped. "I... ran away from home. But, not empty handed." Spencer stared at Derek. When the man didn't say anything, Spencer continued."Like I said, 'my father was a drunk'. So he wouldn't noticed a missing credit card."

Derek nodded in understanding.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Until last year."

"What happened?"

"The account was closed." Spencer answered as he watched the bus pass right by.

"So, what about this year?" Derek asked.

Spencer turned back to the man. "I..." He stopped. "You're not a cop are you?" Spencer asked.

Derek smiled and shook his head.

Spencer scooted a bit closer to Derek then whispered. "I stole... " He frowned, just thinking about it.

"Stole what?"

Spencer shrugged. "Whatever I needed to eat for the day. Bread, peanut butter. I would beg around, go to the store with one dollar and come out like I had five."

"I have.. so many more questions, Spencer. But this is the important one." Derek sighed. "Where did you live?"

Spencer turned to the man. "You already know the answer to that."

"With Max?"

Spencer shook his head.

Derek nodded. "You were on the street." He stated.

Spencer nodded and turned the other way.

Derek sighed and took another deep breath. "I can't let you stay on the street over night. Especially with the baby."

Spencer turned back to Derek. At seen the look in this strangers eyes, Spencer began to shake his head. "N-no-"

"You're going to stay with me."

"Derek, no-"

"I need to make sure you're safe."

"I don't need you to do this for me-"

"You don't have to take it for you." Derek said, as he looked to Spencer.

Spencer stared back.

"Do it for your baby."

Spencer sighed. "I'm tempted. Trust me. But... I can't just go with anybody."

Derek nodded. "You can stay in my bedroom. It has a lock. I'll sleep on the couch."

Spencer shook his head. "I don't know."

Derek smiled. "Come on, Spencer. You know that dinner you had? It'll be a snack compared to the breakfast I make. You'll get a warm bed. Sleep on your socks and boxers instead of with your coat, which you'll have to use for a pillow."

Spencer stared at Derek. He smiled. "When you put it that way."

Derek nodded.

Spencer gulped, before taking a deep breath and narrowing his brows. "Just so you know one thing, Derek Morgan. I carry a pepper spray bottle." Spencer got off the bench and stared around. "So.. how to we get to your place?"

Derek chuckled.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Derek opened the door to his house and moved aside to let Spencer inside first.

Spencer stared at the man for a moment before walking in. The first thing he saw was a small living room. There was a flat screen tv near the wall. A black couch near the other and in between the two was a coffee table. The walls a bright red.

Spencer lightly jumped when the door slammed shut.

A few seconds later, Derek walked passed him. "You can take your jacket off."

Spencer looked around as he slowly began to remove his jacket. "You have a small house."

Derek turned back to him, with a raised eyebrow.

Spencer stared for a moment. Before...

"Oh! I didn't mean it in a bad way. It looks cozy and very... comfortable..." Spencer sucked in his bottom lip. "So...You live alone?"

Derek lightly chuckled at the change of subject. Then he nodded. "Yeah."

Spencer nodded and looked around once more, before turning back to Derek. "Are you going to give me a tour? Or should I find my way around for myself?"

Derek smiled and gave a confused look. "You... sure had a quick change of personality."

Spencer blushed. "Stupid hormones."

Derek nodded. "Which is why I don't plan on trying anything. So don't worry so much."

Spencer stared. "What do you mean?"

"I can see you're a little scared. But... if I tried something on you, i'm afraid of what you'll do. Especially since you're kicking ass for two."

Spencer breathed in a chuckle.

Derek smiled too. "Thats better. I like your smile."

Spencer cleared his throat and stared at the ground.

Derek took a deep breath, then pointed. "The bedrooms right there."

Spencer looked back up and turned to where Derek was pointing. The young man nodded.

Derek pointed behind him. "The bathroom."

Spencer nodded again.

Derek smiled. "Which I need, by the way. I'll be back. Oh! The kitchen is right through there." Derek pointed with his head towards the kitchen, then ran into the bathroom.

Spencer laughed as he watched Derek turn and went into the bathroom. Then he turned and walked into the kitchen. The young mans mouth opened in awe.

The kitchen was very nice. Like a rich person lived there. The fridge was not big, but not small either. It was just right for someone who lived alone, and actually ate their meals.

The walls had small black tiles. The floors, white tiles. And everything was so...

Clean.

Spencer walked up to the fridge and opened it.

"Wow." He breathed.

"You like food?"

Spencer jumped and turned. He shut the fridge.

"Thats ok. You could have something, if you want. Although... we did just eat. But I guess the hunger comes with the baby, hm?" Derek asked as he stared down at the tiny ball of a stomach.

Spencer nodded. "It does."

Derek smiled. "Then I might have to go back to the store tomorrow."

"What do you mean 'might'?" Spencer reopened the fridge. "You will." He reached out and began grabbing the things he needed to make a sandwhich.

Derek chuckled.

"Oh." Spencer breathed. He turned back to Derek. "Pickles?"

Dereks brows raised. He walked over to the cabinet and opened it as Spencer walked over to the table and layed down the stuff he grabbed. He glanced at the table when a jar of pickles were layed beside him.

Spencer grabbed the pickles and began twisting the top.

Derek watched as the young man failed at his attempt. The darker man reached out. "Let me."

Spencer handed over the jar. Then reached out to the thin sliced turkey breast and brought one into his mouth, just before Derek handed over the pickles.

Spencer grabbed the jar then walked over to the kitchen drawers. He opened one, then another. He sighed, then turned back to Derek.

"Forks?"

Derek pointed. "One more to your left."

Spencer reached the next drawer and smiled when he saw the forks. Spencer grabbed a fork, then brought it into the jar. He happily brought the pickle into his mouth a took a bite.

Derek smiled. "Are you going to have a sandwhich with your jaw of pickles?"

Spencer smiled as he chewed the pickle. "Give me a minute." He swallowed the pickle and sighed in satisfaction.

Derek chuckled. "I thought that thing about pregnancy and pickles was just a saying." He watched as Spencer bit the pickle once more. "Why don't you go into the living room? I'll make your sandwhich."

"I can do it."

Derek shook his head and chuckled again. "Not when the baby is enjoying the pickles." He smiled. "Just go. Turn on the tv. Relax." Derek walked over to the table and began taking out the things for the sandwhich.

Spencer smiled, then walked into the living room, holding on tight to the jar in his hand.

After his snack, Spencer had sat on the couch and watched tv, while Derek cleaned the small mess in the kitchen. When the dark man finished he walked into the living room and sat on the couch, next to Spencer.

Spencer glanced at the man and smiled.

Feeling Spencers eyes on him, Derek turned to Spencer. "What?"

"Thank you."

At Dereks frown, Spencer explained.

"No ones ever been this nice to me. Not even Max. And he said he loved me." Spencer gulped. "But I guess... thats what people do when they want to use you. They tell you things you want to hear."

Derek nodded. "You waited a long time to hear those words. When you finally did, you were too happy to noticed what was really going on."

Spencer nodded sadly. "Why? Why do people do that? They know what it feels like to get hurt, yet...they like to hurt people."

Derek shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm not one of them."

Spencer stared for a moment before he smiled again. He leaned forward and kissed Derek gently on the cheek, then he layed his head on the mans shoulder.

Derek wasn't paying attention to the tv anymore. Spencers lips on his cheek, made his heart flutter. He wanted those lips on his own. Then Spencer layed his head on his shoulder...

Within ten minutes, Spencer had fallen asleep. Derek wanted to keep him there on his shoulder forever, but he knew Spencer would get uncomfortable sooner or later.

So Derek slowly got off the couch then picked up Spencer, inhaling deep and smiling at the younger mans scent of sweet shampoo. He walked into the bedroom, lay the Spencer on the bed then began to pull off his shoes.

Once Spencers shoes were off, Derek pulled the blankets over him. His eyes lingered on Spencer for a moment, befotre he turned and left the bedroom.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Spencer awoke refreshed. He rubbed one eye, yawned and stretched his legs. Spencer got out of bed...

He frowned. When had he gotten in bed?

He turned to the bedroom door which was opened a crack. He got off the bed, he whiggled his toes when he felt they were bare. Spencer walked over to the door and peeked through. He could hear Derek in the kitchen.

Spencer smiled. One thought on his mind.

Breakfast.

Spencer opened the door the rest of the way and walked out of the room.

Derek turned towards the thresh hold that led to the living room and smiled when he saw Spencer rubbing an eye and his shirt sideways.

"Sleep well?"

"Better than I have all year." Spencer smiled. "Smells good."

Derek chuckled. "So you woke up for the food." He stated.

Spencer walked up to the stove and looked down at the pan. "An omlet?"

Derek nodded. "My secret ingredients added."

"Which is?"

The darker mans brow raised. "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

Spencer shrugged. "Thats fine. But, i'll find out sooner or later." Spencer playfully smirked.

Derek shook his head and laughed. "You wanna shower before you eat?"

"Yeah, i'll do that."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer and Derek joked through breakfast. Talking about how Derek had drove a car for the first time and had driven backwards instead of forwards.

Talking about the time the man had try to show off by playing basketball, but ended up falling flat on his back.

Derek was sitting next to Spencer. Their chairs facing each other. "So how about you? What do you do for fun?"

Spencer shrugged. "I read."

"Yeah? What do you read?"

"Anything. Books, magazines."

Derek chuckled. "No, I meant... what kind of books."

Spencer nodded. "Anything that has to do with science fiction, history... romance." He looked up at Derek and blushed.

The man smiled still. "Romance?"

Spencer nodded. "People wouldn't figure something like that about me. But... it sort of my weakness."

Derek leaned closer to Spencer. "Have you ever had a romantic experience? That didn't involve sex, I mean."

Spencer gulped and sent one quick glance at his plate. "You mean, like dating? Walks on the beach as the sun goes down then kissing until your lips get dried?"

Derek choked on his orange juice when he began to laugh. He grabbed a napkin and began whiping at the drops. "Yeah. Something like that."

Spencer shook his head, then he shrugged. "Thats why I love romance novels. It makes me feel the passion i'm missing."

Derek nodded. "How's that going?"

"I get this... flutter in my chest. But..." Spencer shook his head. "Thats it. It doesn't feel real enough."

"Thats the only way you get your romance experience?"

Spencer nodded, them gave a small smile. "I can't help but think, it's the only experience i'll ever have."

Derek stared at Spencers face. The sadness there was too much to take in. Before Derek knew what he was doing, he leaned even closer to Spencer and brought their lips together.

Spencer inhaled deep into the kiss and held his breath as he felt Dereks lips move over his own. Spencers eyes fluttered shut and slowly, very slowly, he brought his hands to Dereks shoulders. Spencer then felt something, he never felt before. He felt Dereks warm tounge run over bottom lip.

Spencer couldn't help but moan in the kiss.

Derek pulled his lips away only about an inch and smiled. "Is it real enough?"

Spencer breathed through his mouth as he stared into the dark eyes. Instead of answering, he slid his hands from Dereks shoulders to the back of Dereks head and pulled him back for another kiss.

This time when he felt Dereks tounge over his lips, Spencer quickly opened his mouth and pulled in the mans tounge. Their kiss was sloppy and wet and was becoming more heated by the second.

This time Spencer pulled away. He stood staring at Derek, breathing even quicker than the first kiss. Spencer slowly smiled, and chuckled.

"Wow." He breathed.

Derek exhaled deep and nodded.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Spencer was sitting on the couch when the door bell rang. He glanced at the door, then at the bathroom where Derek was at the moment. The bell rang again. Spencer got up from the couch and looked out the window. He saw two men standing at the door. The younger was handsome, dark hair, dark eyes, a black suit.

The older had dark hair also but was showing signs greying. He also was wearing a suit and tie but he was wearing jeans.

Spencer walked to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" Spencers brows raised when both men pulled out IDs and badges.

"We're looking for a Derek Morgan." The older said.

"He's in the shower." Spencer answered suspiciously.

"Then maybe you can help us. We're investegating a series of muggings in the area. Ten were robbed. Out of the ten, the last three have been shot and killed so far."

Spencer frowned and shook his head. "I haven't heard about any muggings. And... what does Derek have to do with that?"

The agents looked to each other for a second, then back at Spencer.

"Do you live with Derek Morgan?" The younger agent asked.

"Um..." Spencer froze, unable to answer the question. Because seriously, could he say that he lived there after spending only one night? What if Derek kicked him out today? Or tomorrow?

"Hey baby boy. Whos at the door?"

Spencer looked to his shoulder when he felt Dereks hand there. He looked up at Dereks face and smiled.

"FBI." He answered.

Derek turned to the men. "FBI?"

The younger held out his badge once more. "Agent Hotchner. This is Agent Rossi. We're invetegating a series of muggings in the area."

"You said that." Spencer stated.

Dereks eyes widen. He raised a finger. "One moment." He told the agents. He turned with Spencer.

"Why don't you get ready? We'll go to lunch." He whispered. Though, the agents could hear.

"What are they doing here? Are they trying to pin something on you?" Spencer whispered back.

"Spencer no. They probaly want to know if anyone saw anything. They're probaly doing this to all the houses."

"They know your name." Spencer said.

Dereks brows narrowed. He glanced at the agents for a second, before turning back to Spencer. "Go get dressed. I'll take care of this."

Spencer nodded, then glanced at the agents. "If you need a lawer, Derek. I hear my father is very good." He said loud.

Derek turned Spencer away from the agents and gently pushed him towards the bedroom. Then he turned back to the agents.

"So... how can help you?"

"Derek Morgan?"

"Yeah."

"We have a witness that says you were around just before one of the muggings."

"I TOLD YOU!" Spencer yelled from the bathroom doorway. He quickly walked back to the door. "They're trying to pin the muggings on you."

"Spencer!"

Spencer glared at Derek.

"Go get dressed." Derek hissed.

The agents stared at Spencer then at Derek. Spencer glared at the agents before turning and walking into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut.

"The kid seems very protective of you." Rossi stated.

Derek forced a quick smile. "He's young and going through some stuff. You have to understand, it isn't easy for a 18 year old."

Hotchner nodded. "Well, as I was saying, we-"

"You said that part." Derek said. Then he frowned at Spencers words coming out of his mouth. "Um... how did you get my name again?"

"We cannot reveal our source, for their own protection." Rossi said.

Dereks brows narrowed. "Someone said I was there during a mugging., which I don't recall by the way. I am not about to be wrongly accused of something I wasn't even around for."

"No one is acussing you. We just want to know where you were last night between 9 and midnight." Rossi said.

Dereks brows narrowed. "I was with Spencer."

"What were you doing?"

Derek folded his arms across his chest. "Why would that matter?"

Hotch sighed. "Fine. Could you at least tell us where the two of you were?"

Dereks brows narrowed more. "Something tells me you know already."

Hotch nodded. "So you were at 59th and State at the time of the mugging that took place last night."

"We were there eating dinner at a resturant. But I didn't see any muggings."

"How about Spencer? Is there a chance there was a moment you weren't with him and he might have seen something?" Hotch asked.

Derek shook his head. "I never left his side."

"Never?" Rossi asked.

Derek turned to Rossi. "Never. I told you, he's going through some stuff. I was comforting him. You don't comfort someone by leaving them. Even for a second."

Hotch pulled out a card. "If you remember seeing anything suspicious, anything at all. Give me a call."

Derek nodded. "Fine."

"Thanks for your time, Mr. Morgan." The two agents turned and began walking down the stairs.

Derek shut the door and sighed.

XOXOXOXO

"What do you think?" Hotchner asked. "Is he our suspect?"

Rossi shook his head. "I don't know. This guy... he seems to envolved with that kid to have time to get around and knock people over for their wallets."

"So... the kid, maybe? And Derek Morgan is covering for him."

Rossi shook his head. "The kid's too small."

Hotch nodded for a moment before a thought poped into his head. "Unless they're working as a team. The bigger one does the pushing and the mugging-"

Rossi turned to Hotch. "Didn't Derek Morgan say, the kids going through some stuff?" Hotch nodded. Rossi turned more in his seat to face Hotch. "What could an 18 year old go through, that has him showing anger the way he did to us?"

Hotch shook his head. "He seems like the kind of kid who would scream at the sight of a gun."

"Exactly." Rossi said. "If they are a team, what if the muggings went wrong? What if Spencer held the gun, as Morgan robbed. The gun goes off, it triggers something in the kids brain. So he decides to start killing his victims."

Hotch nodded. "It makes sence. But, if there really is a team here, then we need to rethink our profile."

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

"Ok. I need to go to work now." Derek said.

Spencer nodded. "Where do you work?"

"I never told you?"

Spencer stared confused.

"I own a resturant." Derek said.

Spencer smiled. "Y-you do?"

Derek nodded. "I open at 11:30am and close at 2am."

"But it's going to be 1 oclock already."

Derek smiled and bit his bottom lip. He leaned in closer to Spencer. "I'd rather be with you.'

Spencer smiled and blushed. "Then why can't I go with you? I'd like to see your resturant."

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around Spencer. "Because, I don't want you getting board. Besides, you'll distract me from my cooking."

Spencer laughed into the mans chest. "You make it sound like thats a bad thing."

Derek pulled back and kissed Spencers forehead. "It is if i'm going to have money for the baby." He handed Spencer some cash. "In case you want to buy something." With that, Derek turned and walked back to the car.

Spencer stared after him. All the world seemed to disapear. He watched as Derek waved and drove off in the car. Spencer slowly raised his hand and waved back.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer stood in front of Dereks bedroom mirror. His shirt lifted over the small stomach. He smiled and brought his hand to his stomach. "Well, baby. It seems like Derek is trying be the father we thought you weren't going to have." He stared at the tiny ball.

"Pretty weird, huh? That some stranger would just come up to us, take us in, then say that he's trying to make money for you." Spencer nodded. 'I've been thinking the same thing. So far... Derek hasn't showed any signs of betraying us in any way. But it still feels strange. That this man just comes into our lives because of me. Because I looked so pathetic."

He sighed again. "I just don't feel right taking from him. He's good to us and already gave us what we need to survive, and he's known us one day." Spencer smiled.

"He has his own resturant. Maybe I can work for him, I can support you too. Make a few dollars to feed you and dress you. Though... if I work for him and we live with him and he feeds us, thats like payment. Isn't it? I wouldn't want to take from him double time."

Just then the door bell rang.

Spencer smiled at his stomach. "You may have not been planned, but... i'm glad we'll be together. I'll see you in a few months."

The doorbell rang again.

Spencer pulled his shirt back down and left Dereks bedroom.

The doorbell rang a third time.

"I'm coming." Spencer said a second before opening the door.

The man at the door frowned. "Hi. I live next door. I'm looking for Mr. Morgan."

"Dereks not here. He's working."

The man nodded. "The wife wanted to borrow some eggs. She bakes. But doesn't finish buying the ingredients she needs."

Spencer nodded. "I'll check. would you like to come in?"

The man nodded. "Only for a moment. I need to get back."

Spencer moved aside, then shut the door behind them. He walked into the kitchen as the man stood in the living room. Spencer opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs.

"How many did you need?"

No answer.

"Sir? How many eggs?" Spencers brows narrowed when there still was no answer. He leaned back up from the fridge and turned. He only gasped, before he was pushed back first against the fridge and a hand slapped over his mouth. A very familiar kitchen knife to his throat. From their own kitchen.

"Scream and i'll slit your throat."

Spencer stared wide eyed.

The man walked close bringing the knife to Spencers cheek.

Spencer shut his eyes. The heavy breathing could be heard through his nose.

"I want you to give me all the money you have-"

Spencer whimpered into the hand.

"Ah. Sh, sh, sh. I want the money and the jewlery you have. Understood?"

Spencer quickly nodded.

The man nodded once. "I'm going to remove my hand. If I hear one sound..." He wiggled the knife.

Spencer nodded again.

The man slowly removed the hand.

"I-"

The man raised the knife. "What did I say?"

Spencer raised his hands. "I just need to say something." He said quickly.

The man stared.

Spencer dug inside his pants pocket and pulled out the money Derek had given him. "It's all I have."

"Ten dollars?" The man scoffed.

"I-I don't know if Derek has anything of value." Spencer said.

"What about you?" The man asked.

Spencer shook his head. "I-I gave you all I have."

The man smiled. It was the darkest smile Spencer had ever seen. The man gently brought the knife to Spencers cheek. "I meant, he has you."

Spencer frowned.

The man nodded. "He seemed very close to you outside."

Spencer violently shook his head.

The man nodded still and laughed. "Derek Morgan cares about you." The man brought his face close to Spencers. "Do you think, he won't say a word about what he saw at the resturant, if I just..." He brought the pointed part of the knife to Spencers throat.

Spencer brought his head closer to the fridge, trying to back away from the knife. "I-it was you. You've been robbing people."

The mans brows raised.

Spencer lick his bottom lip, then shook his head. "I-I swear. Derek didn't see anything. He swears it too."

The man chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"

"I-its what he told the FBI."

The mans brows narrowed. "What?" The man backed up about a foot.

"D-Derek wouldn't lie."

"The FBI was here?" The man asked.

Spencer shut his mouth and stared.

The man shut his eyes and inhaled deep. Then he stared back at Spencer. "You know what this means, right?"

Spencer shook his head again.

The man sighed. "I'm going to need some leverage."

Spencer gulped.

"To make sure Derek Morgan doesn't decide he remembers something useful for the FBI."

Spencer took a deep breath, before he turned and ran from the kitchen.

The man, who was ready for anything, ran after him.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Derek ran into the hospital then ran up to the desk. "I'm looking for Spencer Reid."

"Just one moment."

Derek sighed as the woman spoke on the phone. He shook his head and turned. His brows narrowed at the two men he saw. Derek quickly walked up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mr. Morgan. We need to speak to Spencer." Rossi said.

"The hell you will. It's your fault that man came into the house in the first place."

"Mr. Morgan, if the man came into the house, it means Spencer saw his face." Hotch said.

Derek shook his head. "Spencer got hurt. Because of you. Because you decided to come into our home where he was safe. Now... he's not even safe there."

Derek turned and stared through the small window of the room they were near. He reached out his hand and pushed the door open.

"Spencer?"

Spencer turned from the doctor to the voice. "Derek."

The dark man walked up to Spencer and threw his arms around him.

"Derek, he came in the house. He said he was your neighbor, and I belived him. It's my-"

Derek shook his head. "No. No. No. Don't say that. Don't you dare say that. It's not your fault."

Spencer sobbed into Dereks chest.

Derek pulled Spencer back and kissed him. "Baby boy, how'd you get away?"

Spencer gulped. "I ran into the living room. He was right behind me. When I reached the door, he grabbed me. But I reached out and... your vase was there."

Derek tilted his head. "My vase?"

Spencer nodded. "Your crystal, that stood by the door." Spencer stared up at Derek with an ashamed look. "I'll pay you back. I promise."

Derek waved his hand. "Don't worry about that. I don't care. You are more important. You and that little one." Derek leaned in closer and whispered. "Is the baby... ok?"

Spencer gave a small smile. "He didn't hurt the baby. But, they ran some tests. They say the baby will be fine."

Derek nodded. "Good." He brought his hand to Spencers stomach. "I'm going to take care of you. Both of you."

Spencer still smiled. "You are too good to me."

Derek stared at Spencer for a moment. He tilted his head for a moment as he reached out his hands and pulled Spencers shirt down a little. Dereks brows narrowed.

"That bastard put his hands on you?"

Spencer brought his hand to his neck where there were visible hand marks. He gulped. "Before I hit him with the vase, he had me on the floor. Which is probaly why I don't remember picking the vase up in the first place."

Derek nodded, his brows narrowing more than they already were. "I think we need to move."

Spencer blinked.

"We'll pack everything up and find a new place to live."

"No, Derek. It's your home."

"I don't care. We need a safe place for you and the baby to live."

Spencer sighed. "I just don't want to..." He stared down at the floor.

"Baby boy? You got nothing to worry about."

"Ok. Spencer? Lets see."

Derek turned to the doctor who had came in.

"Ok, it seems everything is fine with the baby..." The doctor froze at seeing Derek. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Travis, this is Derek Morgan. He's the one I told you about."

"Ah. Derek Morgan. Spencer said you were taking care of him. As I see, you're are doing one hell of a job. Spencer finally has his blood pressure back to normal, which is wierd, considering I just seen him about two weeks ago."

Derek chuckled. "He did eat a whole jar of pickles. And... everything else in my fridge over night."

The doctor smiled. "That's good. It's important to feed the baby. Just don't overdo it. You need to have a sensible diet."

Spencer nodded. "I just got excited." He glanced at Derek. "I never seen so much food."

The doctor nodded. "Thats fine. But remember, that not all foods are good for the baby. Some might have too much grease and salt. Even though it didn't cause discomfort to you before, it might during the pregnancey."

Spencer nodded.

"So he can't have, like a burger?" Derek asked.

The doctor shook his head. "He can have a burger and he can have the fries, just not everyday. And as long as he remembers to stay hydrated. I know people get tempted and especially ones in Spencers condition. So food is going to be the first thing on your mind."

The doctor turned to Derek. "And.. since I amsume it's just the two of you?" He asked.

Derek nodded.

"I know Derek can go shopping. But you have to let the food last. You wouldn't want him to go bankrupt on just groceries." The doctor chuckled.

But Spencer stared ashamed, at Derek. "I'm sorry, Derek."

The man frowned. "Don't be." He stared at the doctor. "I have more than enough money. If you want to eat, go on. Just don't do it til' the point of making yourself sick."

Spencer forced a small smile and nodded.

"Spencer, why don't you get finished getting dressed while I speak to Derek." Dr. Travis said. He turned and gestered for Derek to walk outside.

Derek kissed Spencers forehead, then followed the doctor.

The doctor led Derek to a vending machine a few feet away. He turned. "It's great that Spencer finally has someone to look after him. I find it as ten steps up from where he was before."

Derek tilted his head.

The doctor shook his head. "You don't know about Max?"

"I know he's suppose to be the father of the baby. But, thats all."

The doctor inhaled deep. "Max isn't just any father."

Derek shook his head in confussion.

Dr. Travis sighed. "You have to promise you won't blame Spencer. That you won't think any different of him. I could get in trouble just for telling you this. But... Spencer needs the comfort that you give."

Dereks brows narrowed. "Whats going on?"

Dr. Travis glanced at the room door that Spencer was in at the moment. "When he was living with Max, Spencer he was... druged."

Derek took a step back. "What?"

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Spencer sat up from the hospital bed, when Derek walked back into the room.

"You ready?" The man asked.

Spencer nodded then walked passed Derek and out of the room.

Derek watched the young man. It as too hard to belive Spencer could have been drugged. And by his Max, too. Max was suppose to care for and love Spencer. Why would he drug him?

Spencer turned back around. "Derek?"

Derek raised his brows. "Spencer, could I ask you something?"

The younger man lightly tilted his head. "Anything."

"Spencer, have you ever..." Derek stopped.

He couldn't do that. He couldn't ask Spencer any personal questions. The young man already trusted Derek and he couldn't destroy that trust by forcing Spencer to speak of something he might not want to talk about.

Derek stared into those eyes. Spencers hazel eyes and couldn't help but smile... and have a change of subject.

"Have you ever eaten lobster?"

"No. The closet thing I ever got to sea food was when I walked into the store and passed the produce section."

Derek smiled and nodded. "I know the perfect place. You hungry?"

Spencer nodded once. "What kind of uestion is that?"

Derek lightly chuckled and shook his head. He walked up to Spencer and brought his arm around him. He kissed Spencers head. "Of course you are." He said low. He turned and his smile quickly faded.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" He growled.

"Mr. Morgan. We need to speak with Spencer." Hotch said.

"No." Derek hissed. "I told you before. Stay the hell away from us."

Hotch sighed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was caught off by Rossi.

"Well, it's not up to you. Spencer is an 18 year old. He can make his own decisions."

Dereks brows narrowed. "You leave him the hell alone." He growled. "It's your fault he's here in the first place!"

Again Hotch open his mouth to say something else, but he was interupted again. But not by Rossi.

"How do you know how old I am?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

Hotch turned to Rossi, who stood staring back at the kid. Then Hotch turned back to Spencer, whos brows were narrowed.

When no answer came, Spencer shook his head. "You're keeping track of us." He stated.

Hotch shook his head. "We have to keep an eye on-"

"On what! You're following us around like we're criminals?" Spencer shook his head. "Dereks right. You want me to talk? Get a warrant." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Then he brought his hand to Dereks hand. "Lets go. Please." With that, they left the hospital.

Hotch turned to Rossi. "He's right. We will need a warrant now, in order to get them talking."

Rossi shook his head. "Somethings off about those two."

Hotch sighed. "We won't be able to find out until we get that warrant."

Rossi shook his head. "Why would Spencer say 'no' after hearing Morgan say it first?"

Hotch's brows narrowed in confusion.

Rossi turned back to his partner, finally staring away from where the two younger man had left the hospital.

"The kid. I think he's scared of Derek Morgan."

Hotch's mouth slightly open. "You think Derek Morgan is abusing his boyfriend?"

Rossi nodded. "How will we find out? Is my question."

Hotch looked around. "We don't carry around badges for nothing. We're in the hospital." He shrugged. "Lets find out who his doctor was."

XOXOXOXO

After eating the lobster, which Spencer had enjoyed dearly, the young man had fallen asleep in the car. He yawned and stretched awake. He looked outside of thecar window and frowned.

The car wasn't moving and they were someone deserted.

"Derek? Where are we?" He turned to the drivers seat. He froze then a second later screamed at Dereks eyes staring at him, the mans mouth slightly open. He opened the car door and rolled out onto the ground. He froze at the sight of the boots there. His eyes trailed up.

There he was, the man. He raised his fist...

Spencer gasped and his eyes shot open. His heart beat too fast to count. He gulped and looked to the drivers seat. His eyes watered at seeing the empty seat.

He couldn't stop the light sob that escaped his mouth. He shut his eyes, too scared to look at where he was.

SLAM!

Spencer screamed at the sound of the car door.

"Woo! Woo! Spencer!"

He turned to the driver seat. "Derek." He whispered.

"Baby boy, what is it? What's wrong?"

Spencer shook his head and sniffled. "You were dead."

Dereks brows narrowed. "What?"

"You were dead. And when I jumped out of the car... he was here."

Derek shook his head. "I'm not dead. I'm right here. And that man isnt-" Derek stopped talking when Spencer shook his head.

"Not him, Derek. Max."

Derek stared at Spencers wet, hazel eyes. "Baby. I won't let him get to you either." Spencer sobbed again. Derek reached out and grabbed Spencers hand.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He said low. When Spencer sniffled, Derek finished with. "Thats a promise."

Spencer sniffled again and nodded.

Derek shook his head. "Come here."

Spencers eyes trailed to Derek. The man had his arms out. Spencer didn't have to wonder what was going on. He leaned over to Derek, and even though it was a little uncomfortable, lay his head on the mans shoulder and Derek wrapped his arms around him and began to sooth the boys hair back with his hand.

"If anyone, and I mean 'anyone' ever lays a hand on you, i'll break their necks. If I don't know about it, you come to me and you tell me who and what they did. I'll beat the living shit out of them."

Spencer grabbed on tighter to Dereks shirt. He glanced up at the man. "Where were you?"

The man stared down at Spencer for a moment before figuring out what he was talking about. "Oh. I was ah... peeing."

Spencer frowned. "What?"

"We've been driving for an hour, Spence."

Spencers brows light narrowed. He raised his head from Dereks shoulder and stared out of the car window. His mouth slightly open. He gulped, not really wanting to ask this question, in case this was a dream too.

"Where are we?"

Derek smiled. "Just outside Quantico."

Spencer stared at the small building.

Derek still smiled. "Welcome to my resturant."

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Derek walked Spencer into the resturant. The young man couldn't help but smile at the neatness and it smelled clean too. It was empty except for them two.

Spencer frowned. "Not that I didn't want to see this place, but... why are we here?" He turned to the darker man.

Derek smiled. "Because, I have some apartments upstairs."

When Spencer frowned more, Derek said.

"Did you really think i'd let you go back to the house?" Derek shook his head. "Not when that mans still on the loose. No. We're going to stay upstairs."

Derek pointed to a door. He gently grabbed Spencer by the arm and pulled him towards the door. Derek then pulled out a key from his chain.

"You can choose whichever you'd like for us to stay in."

Spencer smiled and reached for the key, but Derek pulled the key back. "For a price."

Spencer's frown faded and he slowly lowered his hand. "What?" He breathed.

Derek shook his head and lightly chuckled. "Baby, it's not what you think."

Spencer gulped. "T-then what do you want?"

Derek smiled and it was the sweetest smile that Spencer ever seen come from a man. "I want another kiss."

Spencer stared for a moment, then brought his hand to his mouth and laughed. "Are you serious?"

Derek nodded.

Spencer took two steps towards Derek and was near him. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the mans lips. When he pulled back, he smiled. "Was that ok?"

Derek playfully frowned for a second, then shook his head. "Nope."

Spencer giggled and leaned forward again. This time the kiss lasted a little longer. When he pulled back, he licked his lips. "How about now?"

Derek sighed and shook his head. "I'm just going to have to put this back." He reached for his key and pretended to put the key back.

Spencer laughed, then lauched forward and smashed their lips together. This time taking in Dereks lips and licking his way into the mans mouth. He pushed his tounge into Dereks mouth and they shared their second sloppiest kiss of all time.

When Spencer pulled away, Dereks eyes were wide. He stood stunned. "Damn! Baby, where did you learn that?"

Spencer smiled and used two fingers to pull the key out of Dereks hand. "You taught me. Remember?"

Derek exhaled deep and shook his head. "I don't remember it like that."

Spencer smiled. "I do." He turned and stuck the key into the keyhole, he laughed and giggled when he felt Derek slide his hands at his waist. Then he shut his eyes when he felt the mans breath by his ear.

"I don't." Derek whispered. He quickly turned the boy around.

Spencer just smiled, showing white teeth.

Derek leaned in close. "Refresh my memory. Show me what I did."

Spencer smiled. "As you wish." He brought his hands to the back of Dereks neck, pulled the man close and brought their lips...

An inch apart?

Spencer smirked. "You'll have to wait." He whispered. Then he turned back around and turned the key in the lock. He pulled the key out and turned back to Derek as he walked backwards.

"Bring me lunch first." He stopped and started laughing.

Derek raised his eyebrows. "You want lunch? I'll give you lunch." The man took two steps huge steps and was already near Spencer, who quickly turned and bolted up the stairs.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer laughed as he had run into the first room, he froze, his mouth slightly opened.

"Wow." He breathed. This time he didn't even flinch when arms slid around his waist and began rubbing his tiny baby bump.

Derek brought his lips to Spencers neck. "You like it?"

Spencer stared around the room, which was bigger than Dereks bedroom at home, and nodded. "It's great." Then Spencer frowned. He turned his head and stared at Derek, who had his chin on Spencers shoulder.

"How much money do you make?" Spencer quickly brought his hand to his mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Derek chuckled. "It's ok. I make enough for us." He sent another kiss to Spencers neck.

Spencer shook his head. "I-I don't think I can take this."

Derek frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Spencer sighed. "You're doing so much for me, already. I can't let you give me another place to live and not give anything in return. Unless..."

Derek stared. "What is it?"

Spencer turned to to face the man. "Derek? I-I don't want you to give me things for free."

Derek gulped. He didn't like the way this was going. He had a bad feeling that Spencer felt this way because of the way Max treated him. And if Spencer thought Derek was like Max...

Then Spencer probaly thought that Derek wanted what Max wanted from him.

Derek shook his head. "Spencer, I don't-" he was caught off by Spencers next words.

"But if you can give me a job downstairs. It'll be... like my payment to live here."

Derek finally let out a breath he had been holding. He smiled. "You want to make some money?"

Spencer shrugged. "Well, I thought that if I worked downstairs, it would be like i'm paying you rent."

Derek smiled and nodded. "If you want a job, i'll give you one."

Spencer smiled. "Really?"

Derek nodded. "Yes. I understand. You don't want to count on people because you always get let down when you do. If you get a job, you'll be able to take care of your baby and yourself."

"It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. It just... I don't want to just take from you."

Derek nodded. "You can wait on a few people, I guess. And sweep up. Clean the counters. But thats it for now. I don't want to push you too far. Not with the baby coming."

Spencer nodded.

Derek took a deep breath. "As payment, you can live here. And on the side i'll give you six dollars an hour, plus tips you make for whatever you want."

Spencer smiled and nodded again. "Thank you, Derek.

Derek nodded again. "And if anyone gives you trouble, you come to me."

Spencer nodded too. "I will."

Derek smiled. "Welcome to Derek's Delux. You start tomorrow."

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

Spencer made sure to wake early the next day. He knew that work didn't start until noon. But he wanted to be sure he got everything done so he wouldn't have anything but work on his mind.

Of course, waking early for Spencer was waking up at 10am. so work would be in two hours and...

Derek had made breakfast.

Spencer walked up to Derek, who was standing near the counter and grabbed the fork the man was about to put into his mouth. Spencer brought the fork to his mouth. Enjoying the home made waffles and maple syrup on his tounge. He brought the fork back to the plate and cut off another piece of waffle, then moaning as he brought it into his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes to 'are you hungry'." Derek said, then lightly chuckled. "Here." He handed the plate to Spencer. "Go sit down, and i'll bring you a glass of milk."

Spencer happily grabbed the plate and sat at the table, taking another fork full of waffle as he stared around at the tiny kitchen. It ddin't matter though. Spencer enjoyed a smaller apartment. It was easier to decorate. Not to mention easier to clean. But this tiny apartment had character. The kitchen, only about three fit in it.

But it was only Derek and Spencer.

For now. Until the baby comes.

Spencer brought his hand to his stomach and gently rubbed. "Oh!"

Derek turned to him. He stared worriedly at Spencers hand at his stomach. "A-are you ok?"

Spencer nodded. "I'm not sure, but I think the baby just kicked."

Derek stared. "Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded. "She... or he, probaly likes the waffles."

Derek licked his lips, then slowly walked over to Spencer. He kneeled on his knees, then just as slowly brought his hands towards the belly. His eyes trailed to Spencers.

Spencer, seeing the question in Dereks eyes, nodded. He reached for the man hands and brought them the rest of the way, until they were under his shirt.

Derek began to slowly rub the tiny stomach. He leaned in closer. "Hey, baby... boy or girl. Doesn't matter what you are, we'll love you just the same."

Spencer smiled.

Daddy wants to take care of you, so he starts his job today. But don't you worry, he won't be on his own. I'll be there. And i'll stay be there when you're born too."

Spencers smile faded a little. "Promise." He said.

Derek stared up at te sound of Spencers voice.

Spencer stared into the dark eyes. "Promise me that you won't leave."

Derek nodded. "I promise."

Spencer inhaled deep. "No matter what?"

Derek leaned back up. "Spencer. Is there... something... anything that you would want me to know?"

Spencer gulped, then stared for a few moments. He slowly shook his head. "Theres too much to tell."

Derek nodded. He brought his hand to Spencers cheek. "Well, i'll be here. If you ever change your mind."

Spencer smiled. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Dereks in a gentle kiss.

Derek moaned into the kiss and brought his hand to the back of Spencers neck to deepen it. Spencer brought his hands to Dereks shoulders and whimpered into the kiss.

Derek pulled back. "You ok?"

Spencer breathed heavily through his mouth. "Yeah." He breathed. "Don't stop." He brought their lips back together.

This time the kiss was more desperate. Derek licking Spencers lips until he opened and allowed entrance to the Dereks tounge. Dereks lips trailed from Spencers lips to his jaw.

Spencer shut his eyes, breathing even more heavier through his mouth. His mouth opened more when the lips trailed to his neck and began to bite. Spencer's mouth turned to a smile at the thought of Derek making him a hickey. But only for a second, because Derek began to bite harder and Spencer couldn't hold the moan in.

He brought his hands to Dereks head and gently ran his nails through it.

He took a deep breath as Derek bit down even harder, then licked the spot. The man pulled back and stared at Spencers neck.

Spencer smiled.

Derek nodded. "You're marked."

Spencer chuckled. "Good."

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

"Hi. I'm Spencer. Are you ready to order?"

"Just a cup of coffee." The man answered. "Black."

Spencer licked his lips. "Can I offer you a piece of apple pie? Homemade with a pinch of cinimon. Goes great with the coffee."

"Nah. Just the coffee."

Spencer sighed. "One black coffee." He wrote down. He walked back to Derek. Spencer groaned. "This will be the eighth cup if coffee I hand out. Not one meal."

Derek chuckled and turned from the stove. "Then take this to table three."

Spencer smiled and grabbed onto the tray that held three hot plates of food.

"And hurry back so you can take that eighth cup of coffee to table two." Derek joked.

Spencer walked up to the table. "Ok. who ordered the pasta?"

A man raised a finger, and Spencer lay the plate in front of him.

Derek watched with a smile. This was Spencers first day on the job, but he was very good. Derek turned back to the stove and began checking on his cooking.

Spencer was walking back with the tray when more people came in. He smiled. "Have a seat please, and i'll be right with you." He put the plate back onto the counter.

"Derek?"

The darker man turned around.

Spencer smiled. "Time to grow more hands." He gestered with his head to the group at the door.

Derek's mouth slightly open. "A party?"

Spencer nodded and grabbed the cup of coffee from the counter, then walked back over to table two. The eighth cup of coffee.

"Here you go, sir."

"Well, it's about time."

Spencer's smile faded. "You've been waiting less then five minutes." He pointed out.

The man scoffed. "I'm the customer. Which means i'm right. I have a real job, with a desk. Where I can make real money."

Spencer's brows narrowed. "This is a real job. And I make real money." He argued. "What else would you call the green paper I get at the end of the week?"

"Yeah? Three dollars an hour?"

Spencer crossed his arms. "I don't think it's any of your buisness how much I make. And if it weren't for me working here, you wouldn't even get your coffee. You'd be too lazy to drive home and make it yourself."

The mans head snapped towards Spencer.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have more people to wait on."

Spencer turned and walked to the people at the door. He forced a smile. "Hi. table for how many?"

XOXOXOXO

An hour later.

Spencer sighed and sat back at the counter. "Derek, there has to be a time limit to how long a group can stay here."

The man leaned on the counter. "What now, baby?"

Spencer sighed again. "That group of seven... I had no idea that it would be two adults and five kids. Each either broke a cup or spilled something. Then when I take them their burgers, the parents complain they're too big for the child to eat. How am I suppose to know to cut a burger?"

Derek shook his head.

Spencer sighed again. "And you know that eighth cup of coffee?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah."

"He complained I took too long. He stood sitting there for about thirty minutes, didn't drink the coffee, and stiff me on a tip."

Derek shook his head. "Why don't you take a break? Eat something."

Spencer nodded. "That sounds good."

"Yeah? What would you like?"

Spencer leaned forward on the counter and smiled. "A slice of apple pie. With some whipped Derek Morgan on top."

Derek leaned closer too. "That sounds good. But i'd like some Spencer with some whipped cream on top." He sent a kiss to Spencers nose.

Spencer smiled still. "I'd like some Spencer with some Derek Morgan on top."

Derek frowned and he leaned back. "What?"

Spencer chuckled and sent a quick and soft kiss to Dereks lips. "You heard me." He turned. "I got to go to the bathroom." He pointed. "I want that apple pie."  
>Derek watched as Spencer walked into the bathroom. The mans mouth was slightly open. Was he imagining things, or did Spencer just make a sex joke about the both of them? Together?<p>

Derek exhaled at the thought.

XOXOXOXO

Derek walked into the apartment after he finished up. He had sent Spencer home two hours earlier than himself, not wanting to tire him out. He walked into the apartment and saw the tv on and Spencer asleep on the couch.

"Spencer?" Nothing. The boy was fast asleep.

Derek smiled and went straight into the bathroom. He turned on the hot water, then walked over to the toliet and emptied himself as the water warmed.

After finishing then making sure the water wasn't too hot, Derek walked into the warm water. Letting the warm water wash through his bald head, and feeling the hot water spray his face and ears.

Which is why he didn't hear the bathroom door open. And which is why he didn't see the pants slip down long pale legs. He didn't see the shower curtain open a little and didn't see the legs slip into the bathtub.

He didn't noticed any of the movements until long pale arms wrapped around his waist.

But he didn't evem flinch. Derek brought his head from under the shower and stared down at the pale fingers then dug nails lightly down his stomach.

He grabbed onto the hands and brought them to his lips, sending a gentle kiss to them.

Then he felt lips on his back, slowly trailing up towards his neck. Derek couln't help but shut his eyes and tilt his head a little to the side. The lips leaned up a little until they reached his ear.

"I wasn't joking." A whisper. "I want you."

Derek reopened his eyes. He smiled, then turned around. He stared at Spencers now dripping hair. "Ditto."

Spencer smiled.

Derek slowly brought hands to Spencers waist as he brought his lips to Spencers at the same time.

Spencer brought his hands to Derek's head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His breatheing picked up as he opened his mouth and alowed Derek entrance. He whimpered into the open mouth kiss, their tongues rolled around like two snakes.

Derek pulled his lips away and they trailed down the pale neck.

Spencer opened his mouth in passion. His face one of pleasure, though the pleasure was yet to come.

Dereks lips turned to his tongue again, which made it's way up Spencers long neck to his jaw. His hands trailed down the long back until they reached Spencers backside.

Spencer, still breathing heavily with his mouth open, opened his eyes. His breathing picked up more when he felt something enter him from behind. He leaned into Dereks chest as the mans finger began to move inside him and lightly ran his nails down the mans back. Spencer moaned in Dereks chest as the finger quickend it's pace.

Derek brought his mouth back to Spencers jaw and began nipping. He leaned forward until their cocks touched and a gasp came out of Spencer. He pulled out his finger, making Spencer whimper at the loss.

Derek stared at Spencer with his eyes close. "Spence?"

The boys eyes fluttered open.

"I... i'm not going to do this unless you really want it."

"I want it." Spencer breathed. "I want you." He shook his head. "So bad." He brought his lips to Dereks again.

Derek pulled away. "We're going to do this my way." He spun Spencer around. The slowly walked closer until his standing cock was touching Spencers ass.

He brought his lips to Spencers ear and nibbled, making Spencer shut his eyes. "You ready?"

Spencers breathing picked up at the feel of the hot breath on his ear. "Please." He whimpered. His mouth slightly open again when he felt Dereks lenth slide up and down the crack of his backside.

Then Derek entered him with a throaty groan.

Spencers brows narrowed a bit as a slight pain came. "Ah..."

Dereks head shot up. "You ok?"

Spencer nodded. He smiled then lightly laughed. "Yeah." He breathed. He groaned, then moved a little. "You're bigger than I thought."

Derek nibbled at Spencers ear. "Thats the idea." He whispered. "I'm extra hard for you." He pulled out a little then pushed back in, making Spencer cry out in pain again. But this time, Derek could here a mixture of pleasure there. So he continued his slow pace.

Spencer reached his hand back to Dereks head and brought his lips to his shoulder. Derek began to place gentle kisses to the spot as he quickend his pace a little.

Spencer began to push himself back, meeting Dereks pace, so the darker man quicken his pace more. Their moans began to meet with their pace. Spencer cried out as he felt Derek hit a special spot within him. A few more thrusts to the spot and he cried out again, feeling himself about to release. Derek grabbed onto his waist to steady him and began to thrust with all his might at hearing Spencer cry out for more. His balls smacking Spencers backside could be heard throughout the bathroom, even with the shower still bit onto his bottom lip as he felt Spencer tighten around him. The younger moaned loudly and his legs turning to jellie. Derek held on tight to him as he thrust two ore times and came within the heated walls of Spencer.

He felt his own legs turn to jellie, and Derek had to hold on to the bathtub wall to steady himself as he pulled out and held onto Spencer, to make sure he didn't fall in the bathtub.

Derek hissed, and took a deep breath. He brought his mouth back to Spencers ear. "You ok?" All he got was a moan in response. Derek chuckled. "Come on. You got to get cleaned up, then you can go to bed."

Spencer lightly giggled. "Thats where I want it. Lets do it again."

Derek smiled and shook his head. "No. You're going to sleep." He gently lay Spencer in the tub. And after washing him, and making sure he was clean, Derek pulled Spencer out, dried him and put him to bed naked.

The way he wanted him. He was beautiful that way.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ok. I've made the things up in this chapter. Sorry if its not real enough for you, but I wanted to do it, so I did. And if I lose a few of you, I will cry, but I cant get this idea out of my head. So I hope you enjoy.

chapter12

Two months later

Derek woke in the middle of the night to see he was alone in bed and from the crack under the bedroom door the lights around the house on. He glanced over to the clock and saw it was 3am.

"Not again." He groaned and got off the bed. He walked over to the door and pulled it open. He stoped and squinted waiting for the sound that let him know, it was 'again'.

Then there it was. Derek walke across the living room and to the bathroom, then lightly tapped the door before opening it. Inside he saw Spencer hunched over the toliet and puking his guts out for what felt like the hundreth time that night.

Derek brought his hand to Spencers back and gently rubbed.

Spencer raised his head from the toliet and sniffled. "I hate this."

Derek nodded. "I dont blame you." He said low.

Spencer groaned as he tried to get up. "Urg." He sighed when it seemed no use.

"Come on." Derek said low again, as he helped Spencer to his feet. Spencer brought one hand to his back, and one to his now big round belly.

Derek shook his head. "Are you sure you're six months?"

Spencer nodded. "Thats what the doctor told me." He hissed as pain hit. "It's too bad I cant blame you for this." He joked. Then hissed again.

Derek frowned. "Are you ok?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah."

"Take tomorrow off. I can handle the resturant."

Spencer wanted to protest, but he and Derek had an agreement. Either Spencer worked by his rules or no job. And besides some very snobby customers, everything with Spencers job was going fine.

So he nodded. He opened his mouth as pain hit again.

"Spencer?"

XOXOXOXO

"Ok, Spencer." Dr. Travis said as he turned on the monitor. "We are going to take a look at why this bundle of joy has been giving more trouble than usaul." The doctor brought the device and began to spred the blue gel around Spencers stomach. Then he held the device still and watched the screen.

Derek stared at the screen smiling as he heard the heart beat through the monitor.

Dr. Travis pointed to the screen. "It seems you have a baby boy."

Derek smiled. "A boy?" He said. He stared down at Spencer, who stared back smiling.

Dr. Travis nodded. Then his brows narrowed. "What is that?"

Derek and Spencer stared back up at the doctor. "What is what?" Derek asked.

Spencers brows narrowed. "Is something wrong?" shook his head and smiled. "I'm going to run some tests, then we'll be able to be sure."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer sat on the bed. His foot couldn't stop shaking, just as he fingers tapped on his leg. "He's taking too long."

Derek grabbed onto his hand. "I'm sure everythings fine."

Spencer shook his head. "He found something wrong, I just know it." He eyes began to water.

Derek brought his hand around Spencers shoulder and kissed his forehead. Making Spencer shut his eyes and lean in closer. The boy reopened his eyes when he heard the door finally open.

Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but Derek beat him to it.

"Is something wrong?"

inhaled deep. Then he smiled. "No nothing. You're just pregnant."

Spencer stared. "..."

"We already know that." Derek said.

Dr. Travis shook his head and smiled. "No. With twins."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Wait... what?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Wait a moment. Spencer has been to six ultra sounds already. Why didn't this show before?"

Dr. Travis chuckled. "I was going to explain." He walked over and sat down on a seat. He looked to Derek then to Spencer. "Corrrect me if i'm wrong. You two have been sexualy active."

Dereks stared confused. "Yes..."

Dr. Travis smiled. "Chances are, Spencer hormones were jumping all over the place." Dr. Travis handed over the ultra sound photos. "The second baby is smaller and has a lower level of cells."

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

"It means it was concieved after the first." The doctor explained. "And since you were with Derek only..."

Dereks brows narrowed. "Wait a minute, are you saying..."

Dr. Travis nodded. "I'm almost 100% sure it's yours."

Derek stared up from the photos. "How is that possible?"

Dr. Travis cleared his throat. "Well, first you should know, that Spencer could've had a twin. But it seems the cells combined and became one. Spencers twin would've been a sister. Which explains why he can have children. He has eggs inside of him."

Derek shook his head. "It still doesnt make sense."

Spencer gulped.

"When you and Spencer had intercourse, as I said Spencers hormones were probaly jumping all over the place. Your sperm could have fertalized an egg. Thats why Spencers been sicker than usual. The first baby will need to come out when the time is right. So in order for the second baby to survive, it's trying to grow in unison with the first."

Dereks mouth stood slightly open, his brows still narrowed. "Wait. What if it doesn't?"

Spencer shook his head. "Derek-"

The darker man held out his hand. "I want to know. If the second baby cant grow in time, what will happen?"

Dr. Travis sighed. "The baby will have to come out the same time as the first. It'll be premature."

Spencer stared for a moment before gulping deep. "By how long?"

"Right now I can tell you the second baby is about four months. So if the first baby... the baby boy so far, comes at nine months, the second will be premature by two months."

Spencers eyes watered. "You mean... Dereks baby could die?"

The darker man grabbed onto Spencers hand again and squeezed tightly.

Dr. Travis shook his head. "I'm not promising anything, but there have been babies born way earlier and they had survived. But you also have to remember that, this is in case the second baby 'doesnt' grow in time with the first. If it can grow in time, i'll say it be premature by about a month or even only a few weeks. Which gives it a better chance to survive."

Derek nodded.

"So Spencer, I don't want you to over work yourself. Get plenty of rest, because the second baby is growing at twice the normal rate and you'll get tired quicker than usual. It'll be using your energy to get what it needs."

Spencer nodded.

"And i'm also going to prescribe some vitamins that can help the baby as it grows." Dr. Travis took out his presciption book and began writing.

XOXOXOXO

Derek lay Spencer in bed when they got home. "Try and get some rest. I'll be right here." The man kicked off his shoes and lay beside Spencer.

Spencer stared into the darker mans eyes. "Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Are you mad?"

The man leaned up on one elbow. He shook his head. "Why would I be mad?"

Spencer shrugged. "You've done alot for me, and this is how I repay you. I give you a child without asking."

Derek chuckled. He leaned forward and sent a kiss to Spencers lips. "It is a little weird. We've known each other only three months and my stuff did it's magic inside the most amazing person I could ever find."

Spencer smiled a little. "But i'm not talking about me, Derek. I'm talking about you. I mean... you're going to be a daddy. My babys daddy. And i'm a guy." Spencer frowned. "Aren't you disapointed?"

"That you're a guy having my child?" Derek asked.

Spencer nodded.

Derek frowned and shook his head. "I never really thought about it. You know, having children. With anybody."

Spencer nodded again.

Derek lay back down and leaned in close. "But when you find someone special, you take what you can get. And trust me, i'm sastified with what I got."

Spencer stared. "So... you're happy?"

Derek smiled. "More than happy."

See? I'm not a doctor, so everything I made up.  
>Review Please :)<p>


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks! PADAWANGIRL! Everyone! She says it is possible to become pregnant while already pregnant. But that its rare. That it happened to one of her grandmothers friends and that the second baby was born a month later XD.

Of course, I also saw it on the MAURY show! Anyone watch him? Yeah, this woman had twins, and it turned out that one of the babies belong to a different father.

chapter13

Derek wasn't worried about leaving Spencer home alone. The home was right upstairs and noone could go upstairs unless they came into the resturant. even then Derek wouldn't let anyone go upstairs.

Except himself, which he would do to take Spencer some lunch.

That was until he saw spencer come through the door.

Derek shook his head. "I thought I told you not to come to work."

Spencer sat down at the counter chair with a small sigh. "I didn't. I came to lunch." He smiled. "And to visit my boyfriend while he worked."

Derek smiled back. He couldn't help it. Spencer was just too damn cute. "I was going to bring you the lunch, baby boy."

Spencer tilted his head. "Well, now you dont have the leave the resturant alone while you walk up those ten stairs."

Derek chuckled again, before leaning over the counter and sending a gentle kiss to Spencer's lips. "What do you want for lunch?"

"I want the steak with fries. And a ginger ale."

Derek frowned. "You feeling sick?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. But told me it could actually keep a stomach ace from happening and to keep me hydrated."

Derek nodded and turned to the soda machine. He grabbed a glass, filled it half way with ice, then pushed the button for the ginger ale over the cup. Making sure to fill it to the top, unlike what he did with the other customers. Then he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a lemon, cut it in four pieces the stuck one of the pieces to the side of the glass.

He turned back and handed the cup to Spencer who began sipping gratefully.

"Drink that for now, while I get this food to the tables.

Spencer nodded and watched as Derek grabbed the trays of food and walked towards the tables. Spencer smiled. He liked seeing Derek work. The way the mans muscles flexed when he grabbed something.

Spencer turned back to his drink and took another sip, still smiling to himself.

He felt arms wrap around him from behind and he leaned back into them. "That was quick."

"I know. It's been months, but it feels like years."

Spencers brows narrowed and he jumped off his chair. He stared at the man with straight, dark hair and dark eyes.

"Max?"

The man smiled. "Yeah babe. I've been serching around for you like crazy." He sighed. "You see...that night I realized that we can deal with it."

"'Deal' with it?" Spencer shook his head. "W-what does that mean?"

"Well, you can get rid of it."

"What... the hell...did you just say to me?" Spencer growled.

"Yeah. We dont need a child."

Spencer lightly shook his head once more. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Babe, I-"

Spencer held up his hand. "No." Then he pointed to his stomach. "This... is mine. I would never kill it. Even if it wasnt too late."

Max shook his head. "You don't have to kill it. Just... give it up for adoption."

Spencer shook his head again. "Is this what you've been looking for me for. To tell me you don't want the baby? Because, news flash, I already knew that. And another thing, this isn't about you anymore."

Max's brows narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Spencer inhaled deep. "That night... I met somebody. He's... 'the' most important and amazing person in my life."

Max nodded. "You met someone." He repeated in a growl.

Spencer nodded. Then brought his hand to his stomach. "These are his. Always will be. I'm not taking them away from someone who actually shows they care." Spencer bit the inside of his lip. "I love him too much to do that to him. I dont turn my back on people I love."

With that said, Spencer turned.

Maxs brows narrowed more, his eyes flashed and in a second, he grabbed onto Spencers arm and turned him back. Then violently shook him, making Spencer cry out.

"I don't care who you're seeing! That baby is mine! And if I have to kill you to get it out-"

Spencer gasped again when Max was pulled off him and he fell against the counter. He stared as Derek held the man tightly. Dereks face was of pure rare.

"Who the f-"

"You touch him again, and i'll kill you with my bare hands. Understand?"

"Let go of me, m-"

Derek squeezed the throat tighter. "I said, do you understand?" He growled.

Max gasped into the arm. The violently nodded. Which Derek took as a sign to pull the bastard out of the resturant. Spencer quickly followed alone with all the customers.

Outside, Derek pushed Max to the ground, then sent a kick to his ass, making the man fall forward and onto his face, with a loud groan.

Spencer ran up to Derek and brought his hand to the mans.

Derek glared down at Max. "Come near him again, and i'll make sure your death is long and painful."

Max stared up and stared at the huge black man that had him in a head lock. Then he looked to Spencer, then to their joined hands. Max started laughing, blood running down and inside his mouth from his nose.

"This is him? 'This' is the ass you fell in love with?" He laughed more. "I tell you Spencer, you really know how to pick 'em." He turned to Derek. "Have fun with my leftovers. He's all used up. Little slut w- hmp!"

He was caught off when Derek sent a punch to his face. Then he grabbed onto the mans shirt. "Last time, he is mine. Stay away from him and our family. Or I will pass by on my warning."

He pushed the man down, then turned to Spencer. He reached out his arms and wrapped them around Spencer, then sent a gentle kiss to his lips. "You ok?" He asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah." He breathed. "Just shaking."

Derek nodded. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Spencer glanced once more at Max who was still staring with a look of defience. Then turned back to Derek and nodded once more.

Review Please :)  
> <p>


	14. Chapter 14

chapter14

Spencer had stayed home for the passed three days and he was getting tired of it. But Derek didn't want to take any chances, because if Max had showed his face again, Derek will draw blood. More blood than the last time.

Spencer rolled onto his side on the couch. His bordness becoming too much. He groaned then used his elbow to help him sit up. His legs open as the baby belly was getting bigger by the day. Spencer brought one hand to the belly, and the other to the couch to help him stand.

Once standing, he inhaled deep. "Thats harder than it looks." He inhaled deep, then looked around the floor for the house slippers Derek sugessted he use.  
>Then walked straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He smiled wide at seeing the chocolate cake that Derek had bought the day before. He grabbed the cake then walked over to the table and layed it down.<p>

He walked over to the kitchen drawers and pulled out a fork then walked back to the cake, dug in his fork and began eating.

XOXOXOXO

Derek had just served another table when he turned and saw Spencer coming out from the door. He quickly ran over. "Baby boy, what happened?" He gently grabbed Spencers arm and pulled him over to the counter seat.

Spencer chuckled. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer laughed and nodded. "Yeah. But I thought that a man doing everything for the one carrying their child because they felt guilty of making a woman pregnant... or in my case a man, was just a saying."

Derek raised and eyebrow. "Hey, i've got nothing to feel guilty about. Even though if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in half this condition right now."

Spencer laughed and brought his hand to Dereks cheek. "That is guilt I hear."

Derek shook his head and stuck out his tounge.

Spencer laughed more. "No. I was just sitting around enjoying some cake and thought you'd want to feel the consequence." He grabbed Dereks hand and brought it to his stomach.

Derek stood smiling. "Wow. He sure can kick. I think we have a football player." He leaned in closer so his ear was near the belly. "Isn't that right?"

Spencer smiled as he watched Derek baby talk to the stomach. He looked up and saw some of the resturant costumers staring. Spencer licked his lips and gently tapped Dereks hand.

He looked up and at Spencers gaze, Derek turned and faced the resturant.

"Did you come to eat? Or did you come to snoop in on peoples private lives?" He snarled.

Spencers brows raised. "Derek." He whispered in a warning tone.

The man turned back, shook his head then shrugged his shoulders. "It's true." He walked back behind the counter and began pulling some more food out of the fridge and slapping some steaks on the flames.

"I know it's true. But you dont want to lose customers."

Derek turned back to Spencer. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

Spencer shook his head and sighed. At the moment Derek knew his weakness to get his mind off of anything. "A cheeseburger." He answered.

"And after, I was thinking we can go for a walk." Spencer smiled hopefully.

Derek nodded. "Sure. But... half an hour only. I don't want you over doing it."

Spencer nodded. "I know. You are very over protective."

He giggled when Derek glared.

"Theres no such thing as over protective when it comes to a Derek Morgan Jr."

Spencer smiled at the man. "You are... wonderful."

Derek stared for a moment before his brows raised. "Spencer?" He leaned in close. "Are your hormones, you know... jumping?"

Spencer brought his hand under his jaw and shook his head. "I dont know. But I do know i'm liking the way you look at the moment."

Derek glanced around at the costumers whom all seemed to be into their meals.

XOXOXOXO

He pushed him against the door and smashed their lips together as he pulled down Spencers pants. "Gotta make this quick."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah." He breathed.

Derek turned him until his palms were against the door. It was weird place to have a hot quicky on the stairs that led to the apartments, especially when no one was watching the food at the moment.

Derek pulled himself out of his pants and stroked himself a few times, hardening himself more. He brought his mouth to Spencers ear. "I hope you're ready."

Spencer nodded. "I am."

Derek spit on his hand, then rubbed his cock as much as he could. Then lined it with Spencers entrance. He leaned forward and had to shut his eyes as he felt his lenth squeezed into the tight entrance.

Spencer dug his nails into the door, his mouth fell open with a little squeak. His chest rose and fell with his quick breathing at the pain of Dereks hard member inside him.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Move."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded. "As fast as possible. The resturants still open."

Derek nodded and began his pace.

XOXOXOXO

After about a ten minute quicky and Derek had contained himself, he gave Spencer a kiss on the lips, then waited until the boy walked up the stairs as he was still naked, and he wanted to wash. Then Derek went back to work.

Review Please :)


	15. Chapter 15

chapter15

The next day spencer didn' want to stay alone upstairs, so he went to work. Washing the counters, and serving wouldn't put too much strain on him, so thats what he did. He walked to the sink and dumped in the dirty dishes.

"I dont know if it was a mistake, but someone actually left me a six dollar tip." He smiled.

Derek smiled back as he dumped some fries into some hot oil. "You were pretty quick in getting those orders Spencer, I barley had a chance to fully cook them. Why wouldn't you get a good tip?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know but..." He slapped another order on the counter, then walked away, laughing at Dereks glare.

Derek shook his head and watched as Spencer walked over to the door as more costumers walked in. Derek only turned half way before turning back at the two people at the door. He slammed his spatula on the counter near the stove, then walked over.

He could hear Spencer's voice sounding irritated. "We told you we d-"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mr. Morgan w-"

"What- the hell- do you want?"

The agent sighed. "Can we talk in private?"

"No." Derek growled. He turned to Spencer. "Spencer, go clean table four."

Spencer glanced once more at the agent then nodded and walked away.

Derek waited until Spencer was out of ear shot. "That robber had took alot from him. He doesn't feel safeanymore. He barley goes outside, and you just come back here after all these months to take that away. To take away the one place he feels safe."

Hotchner shook his head. "That man won't find Spencer. Thats what we're here to make sure."

"You..." Derek stopped. "Wait. What the hell did you just say?"

"Mr. Morgan we need Spencer to tell us-"

"No!"

Spencers head turned from the table at Dereks yell.

"He's the only one who saw this mans face. Which means this man may be looking for him."

Derek shook his head. "Spencer's been safe this whole time. We're away from the city. What the hell would that man do here?"

"We don't know. But, when we were here a couple of months ago, we couldn't do anything because we didn't have a discription of the man. We had to leave empty handed. But..." Hotchner gulped.

Rossi pulled out six photos from a folder he held and handed them to Derek.

The mans brows narrowed at the pictures. "W-what the hell is this?"

"Mr. Morgan, these murders started right after we left. They have been going on for the passed two months."

Derek stared back up. "This has to be a joke."

Hotchner shook his head. "Like I said, the murders started after we left, which means he might've known we were here. All the bodies were robbed before they were murdered." The agents eyes trailed to the boy at the counter. "And they all look like the only witness. Which may have been triggered when he realized there was someone out there that knew who he looked like. It broke his routine to not let anyone see his face."

Dereks eyes trailed from the photos to Spencer, who was staring back. Derek felt his chest tighten. He gulped, then turned back to the agents. "Are you saying Spencers in danger?"

Rossi nodded. "It's the highest possiblity. All the murdered victims have medium chestnut colored hair. Light skinned and very slim." Rossis brows narrowed when he turned to Spencer. "He's gained some weight."

Hotch glanced at Spencer. "He has." He said.

Derek shook his head, glad that Spencer was wearing one of his shirts that hid his round belly. Although Derek wasn't ashamed of it, he wasnt sure Spencer wanted people to know about his sensitive condition.

"What are we going to do?" Derek asked.

Hotch licked his lips. "Well, if we could get Spencer to descibe the man he saw or take into protective custody. Somewhere this unsub wont find him until we him instead."

Derek shook his head. "That could take weeks."

Rossi nodded. "Which brings us back to obtion one."

Derek stared at the two agents.

Only one thought popped into his head. 'If Spencer gave the desciption of this man, it could just put him in more danger.'

Review Please :)


	16. Chapter 16

chapter16

Derek walked over to Spencer who lay in bed. "Spence?"

"Hm?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

Spencer groaned and very slowly pulled himself up to a sitting postion. "About what?"

"About the agents." Derek said. Then he seemed to hesitate before reaching for Spencers hand and grabbing it. "Come with me." He gently pulled the boy to his feet.

Then Derek pulled Spencer out the room and into the living room, where he pulled him over to th window. He brought his arm around the thin shoulder.

"You see that black car?" Derek asked. Spencer nodded. "The agents are sitting in there right now."

Spencers mouth slightly open. His head turned towards Derek as his eyes lingered on the car for another second, then he faced the darker man all the way.

"Why?"

Derek gulped. "I... dont want to scare you."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Scare me?" Well, Derek saying that wasn't exactly helping. It only scared Spencer more. "Derek, whats going on?"

Derek licked his bottom lip. "There have been some murders, Spencer. And the agents feel that, until you give them a discription of the man who attacked you, the murders will continue."

Spencer slightly tilted his head. "How... does that work exactly?"

Derek inhaled deep. "They think this guy is the robber. And that since you saw his face it triggered something in his head. Since the agents left a couple of mouths ago, so far there have been six murders. And..."The man brought his hand to his face.

Spencer stared worriedly. "Derek whats wrong? What is it?" He brought his pale hand to the darker one and removed it from Dereks face. "Tell me."

Derek sniffled. "Theres a chance you may be his target."

Spencer stared. "What are you talking about?"

"Spencer-"

"Derek. What, are you talking about?"

The man licked his lips. "Whatever it is that you triggered in his head when you saw him, now he thinks he has to kill you so than no one has seen him again."

"Wait, wait. You're saying this guy wants to kill me because I saw him?" Spencers brows were narrowed.

"You're the only one who saw him, Spence."

Spencer stared for a moment before his face softend from confused to frighten. He exhaled deep then turned back around and walked towards the couch. He sat down and brought both hands to his face.

Derek stared for a moment longer. Before he walked up to the couch and kneeled on his knees, grabbing Spencers hands in his. He reached out and dried some tears from Spencers cheek. The boy shook his head and sniffled.

"What am I going to do?"

Derek shook his head. "Thats your decion. But whatever you do, just know that i'll stand by you."

Spencer shook his head. "What if he finds me?"

Derek nodded. "Thats why the agents want you to give them a disciption of the man. So they can try and find him before he finds you."

Spencer licked his lips and nodded. He gulped and still nodded. "I'll do it."

Derek nodded once more then pulled out his cell phone and got off his kneeling position. He dialed as he walked into the kitchen.

Spencer brought his hand to his stomach and began to protectively sooth his babies who had begun to feel their daddys stress.

Derek walked back into the living room. "They'll be here in a second."

Spencer nodded. "What he comes? What if he hurts the babies?"

Derek shook his head and sat next to Spencer on the couch. "That wont happen. On top of the agents, you forget that i'm here too. I wont hesitate to protect whats mine. No matter who I have to kill."

Spencer smiled a little, then leaned in closer and lay his head on Dereks shoulder. He brought his hand around and on Dereks cheek. Derek grabbed onto the hand and brought his lips to the fingers for a gentle kiss.

Spencer knew that Derek wasn't lieing. Right now with the mans arms just around him, holding him close made him feel safe already. Which made Spencer feel that this was not real. Because when he had met Max and moved in with him the same month, the man quickly became controling, it even came to the point where he had smacked Spencer a few times.

But Derek was different. Spencer had lived with the man three months already and never once had he showed any signs of violence or control. He only showed careing and love. He also showed that Spencer could make his own choices if he wished. And thats why Spencer felt himself falling even more for Derek Morgan. Spencers babys daddy.

He reached out again and brought his hand back to Dereks cheek, then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you, Derek."

The darker man smiled. "Not now, Spencer. They'll be here any second."

Spencer chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not talking about sex."

Derek smiled still. "Are you sure?" He teased.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, i'm sure. I really love you."

Derek leaned in closer and gave Spencer a soft peck on the lips. "I love you too." He whispered, just before the door bell rang. Derek got up. "I'll be back.

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Agent Hotchner. Agent Rossi. Come in." Derek turned as the agents walked in behind him.

With all there backs turned, none noticed the two men walking in behind them. Until it was too late.

At the sound of two grunts and the sound of bodies hitting the floor, then Spencers wide eyes and his scream, Derek swung around on his heal to be face to face with a gun.

His eyes trailed down and he saw the two agents on the floor knocked out. Then his eyes trailed back up to the two men.

Spencers breathing became quick. "It's you." His eyes trailed to the second man. Spencers brows narrowed. "Max?" He breathed.

Review Please :)


	17. Chapter 17

chapter17

Spencer stared at Max, who had a dark smile on his face. "Hi, Spencer." The man looked the darker man. "You're Derek Morgan." He stated.

Derek's brows narrowed. "How do you know that?"

Max smiled. "I saw Spencer leave with you that day."

Dereks brows narrowed even more. "But, how do you know my name?"

Max tilted his head. "Oh, right." He dug into his pocket. "I saw you drop this when Spencer jumped into your car." Max threw the wallet at Derek, who caught it with no problem.

Derek stared down at his now empty wallet, except for his id.

"You really should pay attention to your belongings." Max joked.

Derek looked back at Max, then to the man who stood with the gun still facing Derek. "This is how you knew where I lived. How you knew where Spencer was." He stated. "You were working with his ex, who just happened to know where to look.

The man nodded. "Now I can get back to my business."

Max began walking towards the couch where Spencer sat. "You see, Spencer? If you only had come with me that day, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Spencers brows narrowed. "I would never go with you. Not after what you said about my babies."

Max open his mouth to say something else, but he froze. "Babies?" He repeated. "We're having twins?"

Spencer scoffed then chuckled coldly. " 'We', Derek and I, are having twins. You have nothing to do with them."

Max's brows narrowed. "This asshole has nothing to do with my kids!" He growled.

"MY kids!" Derek corrected. "If it wasn't for me, Spencer would be living in the streets, starving himself and those babies. Or even dead. Now, i'm giving both you sons of bitches ten seconds to get out of our home!"

Max only smiled wide, showing straight white teeth. He turned to his partner. "We should tie the agents before they wake up." Then he turned back to Spencer. He frowned. "But first, bind tough daddy."

"Lay a hand on me and i'll bust your mouth, more than I did to Max's." Derek growled to the man with the gun.

Max turned to Derek. "You did what?" He chuckled. "The only thing I got out of you was a bruise."

"Yeah, on you ego." Spencer snarled.

Max turned back to Spencer and chuckled more. "I love your mouth, Spencer. I always have. Because when he went on and on, I knew exactly how to put it back into place. Didn't I?"

Spencer stared angrily. Then he turned to Derek when the darker man spoke.

"Lay one finger on him and i'll make sure you die a slow and painful death."

Max shook his head. "Your mouth is getting on my nerves. I mean, more than Spencers ever did."

Derek shook his head. "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Max turned all the way to Derek.

Derek scoffed and shook his head. "You just brought this man here." Derek shook his head again. "He's here to kill Spencer."

Max lightly laughed. "If anyone is going to die, it'll be you."

Spencers brows narrowed. He got off the couch with a loud groan. "You better watch who you're are threatening." He warned.

Max turned back to Spencer, he smiled and began walking towards him.

Spencer took a step back, trying to keep his distance. "I always did find you annoying Spencer. Always mumbling, and reading all hours of the day and night. Never really did anything."

Spencer stared with narrowed brows. "If thats how you feel, why did you say you loved me?"

Max chuckled coldly. "Because you were easy." He laughed. "You were good, trust me. But just too easy."

Spencer blinked and stared down at the floor.

"You were a little boy looking for love, you didnt care where or how you got it." Max chuckled again. "And you just help to prove my point more by moving in with this... bastard the first day you met him. Proof that you do things without thinking Spencer."

Spencer blinked again, and couldnt help the tears that slowly rolled.

"I didn't even find you attractive. To tell you the truth I can do way better."

Spencer turned his face when he felt his heart would pop out of his chest.

Derek shook his head. "Watch what the hell you say to him." He growled. "If anyone could do any better, it's Spencer. He's gone through enough problems without you adding to that. If you ever really loved him at all, you wouldnt say shit like that." Derek glanced at Spencer.

"Spence?"

Spencer blinked and glanced at Derek.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Never think anything less."

Spencer didnt reply, he lowered his eyes back to the floor.

Derek looked back to Max. "You of all people should know what he went through as a child. So why do you treat him like this?"

Max just smiled. "He's a freak."

Dereks brows narrowed when he noticed Spencer flinch then began to sob.

Max shrugged. "I should've known the first day I met him. But I like virgins, so I over looked it."

"Then why didnt you just leave!"

Max turned back at Spencers yell. "Spencer, you're so young. Why didnt you leave? I thought you would get the hint when I hit you upside the head."

Spencer blinked. "what?" He breathed.

Max shook his head and took a deep breath. "Spencer, I didnt take you for the kind you would stay with someone who put their hands on you. I thought ou would leave, like when your father beat you." Max sighed, but still had a smile on his face.

Spencer shook his head.

"After what he went through, you beat him to get rid of him." Derek stated. "You knew his father beat him. You knew he was a broken child. But you tried to break him more."

"Yeah." Max said simply. He was staring at Spencer. "But I realized something. I dont like girls, and that kid (he pointed at Spencers stomach) is the only one I have, and I want him."

Spencer shook his head. He opened his mouth, but before anything came out, Derek spoke instead.

"You're not getting anywhere near my kids."

Spencer couldnt help but smile at Dereks protectiveness.

Max chuckled and stared at Derek. "What did you say?"

Derek glared back. "You heard me." He walked in front of Spencer.

Max was still smiling. "I can take care of that." He raised the gun in his hand.

Review Please :)


	18. Chapter 18

chapter18

Just as Max pulled the safety off his gun, there was a groan from behind him. He turned to see one of the agents waking. Max pulled his gun away, and just like that Derek charged at the man. He brought his arm around Maxs throat in a choke hold, holding on tightly. If he could kill this bastard with his bare hands, he would.

Spencers eyes widen at Dereks movement.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Huh! You dont come into my house and threaten my family!"

Hotch shook his head and awoke all the way because of the loud screaming. When he saw Derek Morgan holding onto some man by throat, he was hit with nothing but confusion.

He looked behind Derek and saw Spencer Reid looking terrified. Then he heard Derek calling the younger.

"Spencer! Grab his gun!"

Spencer blinked a few times before Dereks words sunk in. Spencer bolted off the couch and ran in front of Max. Just as he reached out and pulled the gun out of the mans belt, Spencer was grabbed around the waist and the gun was grabbed from his hand.

Spencers scream broke Derek from his trance.

Max smiled as he watched his partner bring the gun to Spencers head.

Derek quickly let go off Max. The man smiled to his partner as he rubbed his neck. He turned back around, and without warning brought his foot up and kick Dereks leg. The man fell to the floor with a grunt and Max sent a punch to the mans face next. He wiped at his mouth, then turned back to Spencer.

Rossi and Hotch watched as Max walked up to Spencer. Then Rossis eyes trailed down to Spencers figure. No one had noticed that his shirt had slightly lifted and his round belly was exposed when Maxs partner.

Rossi glanced at his own partner, who was tied next to him in another chair. "Hotch." He said low. When the man looked at him, Rossis eyes trailed to Spencers stomach.

Hotchs eyes followed, then they narrowed.

Max walked up to Spencer and grabbed his chin. Spencer shut his eyes and tried turning his head, but Max held it in place. When nothing happened Spencer slowly opened his eyes and looked into Maxs eyes.

The man smiled for a second before he smashed his lips to Spencers. Spencer whimpered and shut his eyes again when he felt Maxs tounge trail his lips.

Max walked closer, then tried pulling Spencer towards him, but Spencer didnt budge, like he was stuck where he stood. Max pulled his lips away and was brought with the sight of the gun still to Speencers head, and Maxs "partner" was looking with a dark gaze in his eye.

He pulled back and began walking backwards, towards the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Max spat. But his partner didnt answer. He just glanced down at the terrified Spencer.

"Open the door." He ordered.

Spencer stared right at Derek on the floor, and tears starting falling down.

Derek shook his head. "Dont take him!" Derek was not one to beg. But he useless at the moment if he didnt want Spencer with a bullet in his head.

"Open the door." The man hissed to Spencer. "Or he'll be the first I kill."

Spencer sob as he reached blindly behind him and found the doorknob. The door was opened and Spencer was pushed out.

Derek didnt waste any time. He quickly got to his feet and walked towards the door. Max turned towards him. "Where do you think y-" He didnt get to finish. Derek had sent a full blown punch to the mans face, knocking him straight out.

"Hey! Wait, untie us." Rossi ordered.

Derek looked towards the agents then towards the door. He walked back to Rossi, grabbed the tape that bound him and ripped it in half. "Take care of him yourself." Derek said, gestering to the other agent, then ran out of the room.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer struggled with the man holding him. "W-where are you taking me?"

"Shut up!' The man growled. "I cant think. Max thought he could take advantage of me. I have to kill him. I have to. No one takes advantage of me."

Spencer glanced at the man. He gulped, then licked and bit his bottom lip. "He took advantage of me too." He pretended to think. "We should work together. He cant beat us if we're together." Oh, god that felt so wrong to say.

The man looked at Spencer for a moment before he shook his head. "No. You have to die."

Spencer stared. He winced as he felt a slight pain in his stomach. It seemed the babies felt his stress because of this crazy man.

Babies... Crazy man...

Spencer looked back at the man. He bit his bottom lip again before he dropped to his knees. "Oh! The babies are coming!"

The man stared wide eyed. "What?"

Spencer hissed. "You have to help me. The babies didnt do anything to you. You cant let them die."

The man still stared wide eyed. He brought his hands up. "I-i'm not having anything to do with babies."

Spencers face turned serious, almost dark. "Why not? Are you scared of babies?" He slowly got up to his feet and raised his shirt. The man began walking backwards with his hands raised. "D-dont come near me."

Spencer took another step forward. "Why not?' He said low. "They're just babies."

The man shook his head. He opened his moouth to speak but he was tackled from behind. Spencer flinchd back and his eyes widen.

"Spencer!" He raised his head to see Derek running towards him.

"Derek." He breathed when the man reached him. Derek threw his arms around Spencer and Spencer burried his head in the mans chest.

Derek turned and watched as agent Hotchner arrested the man on the floor. Derek took a deep breath and brought his lips to Spencers head.

"Are they still coming?"

Spencer raised his head from Dereks chest and stared at the man.

"The babies, are they still coming?" The man asked.

Spencer shook his head. "I'm only five mouths."

The man frowned and looked slightly disapointed. "You lied?"

Spencer didnt answer. He watched as Agent Hotchner walked the man over to a cop car that had just parked.

Derek frowned. "What happened?" He looked down at Spencer.

Spencer took a deep breath. "He's delusional, Derek. Most times when some is delusional, they have a certain...fear of being near babies."

Dereks brows narrowed, but he also had a small smile. "Where did you hear that?"

Spencer tilted his head and sighed.

Derek nodded. "Right. Known fact? Dont forget who i'm talking to?"

Spencer nodded. "Right." Spencer looked to the side and watched as Max was also pushed into a cop car. But before he did, he looked towards Spencers way and gave a look of disgust at the sight of Spencer and Derek together.

Spencer just shut his eyes and burried his head back into Dereks chest.

Now, I made that fact up about crazy people being afraid of babies. This story is almost done, so is Hold Me Close, when I finish these two, I may continue The Crime In Love. Because soooooo many ideas keep poping into my head.

Review Please :)


	19. Chapter 19

chapter19

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Spencer groaned as he turned over onto his side and smacked Derek on the face. The man jumped awake. He sighed annoyed and pushed Spencers hand back on his side of the bed. Spencer mumbled just as annoyed and put his hand back where it was.

Derek growled. "Spencer." He said annoyed. "You're taking the whole bed."

Spencer opened his eyes.

Derek gestered to himself at the corner of the bed and Spencer in the middle.

Spencer slapped his hand on the bed. "Well, its your fault!"

Derek blinked. "How is this my fault?"

Spencer turned onto his back. "You didnt get a big bed."

Derek stared with his mouth open. "Spencer, this is a queen sized bed. You're still taking the whole thing."

Spencer glared at Derek. He bit the inside of his lip. "Fine." He said simply. He got off the bed with a loud groan. He grabbed his pillow and the blanket off of Dereks body, the man gave a small shiver.

"Where are you going?"

Spencer gestered with his hand. "You want the bed to yourself, you got it. Keep it." He walked towards the door.

"Spencer, thats not what I m-"

"No, screw this! You complained that i'm too fat for the bed!"

Derek lightly chuckled. "I didnt say that."

"Yes you did!" Spencer walked up to Derek and poked his shoulder. "Well, I got news for you buddy. You're half the reason for my weight problem."

Derek coverd his face as he tried to hold back a laugh. "Spencer you're not f-"

Spencer poked the man again. "And one more thing. This will be the last time I let you touch m-" Spencers mouth opened. "Oh my god." He said low. He dropped the blanket.

Dereks smiled faded. "What?"

"Oh my god."

Derek jumped off the bed. "What is it?"

Spencer brought his hand to his stomach. "I think the babies are coming."

Derek froze.

XOXOXOXO

"Dr. Travis, Spencer is a month early." Derek said.

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, sometimes that happens. Usually its nothing to worry about."

"Usaually? What do you mean usually?"

The doctor gave a small chuckle. "It's nothing to worry about Mr. Morgan. You had Spencer eating healthy and sleeping plenty. The early labor could do with the fact that the babies were produced at a different time line."

Derek nodded.

"Or i'm a terrible doctor and I got the time line wrong." Dr. Travis laughed.

Derek stared.

The doctor cleared his throat and his smile faded. "I'll go wash up."

Derek watched the doctor leave. "Great. Now that we need him most, he decides to try and be funny."

"Mr. Morgan?" Derek turned to see a nurse. "Will you be in the delivery room?"

"Yes."

"Now, i'm warning you, we're goint to have to cut-"

"I said yes." Derek repeated, making his 's' sound longed than needed.

The nurse nodded. "Ok. If you'll just follow me."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer looked towards the door when he heard it open. "Derek." He said low, as the darker man practically ran to his side. Derek sent a kiss to Spencers head.

"How are you?" He whispered.

Spencer forced a smile. "In pain." He took a deep breath. "Now I can imagine what woman go through."

"Not all the way." Derek joked.

They both gave a small laugh.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. But I swear, I wouldnt want any other person not even a woman to my baby."

"Babies." Spencer corrected. "You are the daddy of both."

Derek smiled. "My babies."

"Ok, Spencer. Ready to feel some pain?"

Derek and Spencer stared at Dr. Travis who walked up to the bed.

The mans smile faded again. "Ok." He breathed. "Spencer, i'm going to have to put you under and... well thats its. When you wake you'll have your babies."

Spencer smiled and nodded. He took a deep breath then looked up at Derek. "Promise you wont pass out on me."

Derek chuckled. "I promise."

Spencer nodded once more. Then he smiled. "I like you in scrubs. You should take those home."

That was the last thing he remember, before his eyes shut.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer awoke some time later to the sound of a voice talking. He took a deep breath as he brought his hands to his eyes.

"Spencer."

Spencer removed his hand and stared up at Derek. He smiled at Derek, who smiled back.

"How are the babies?" Spencer asked.

Derek nodded. "They're great. Dr. Travis says that even though they were early, they're prfectly healthy. I can take the three of you home in a couple of days."

Spencer nodded with the smile still on his face. He tried sitting up but hissed at the pain on his stomach. Derek gently pushed him back down.

"Be careful. You dont want to reopen your stitches."

Spencer nodded. He took a deep breath then looked up at Derek. "So... what did we have?" He smiled.

Derek smiled back, before moving to the side. "See for yourself."

Spencer looked at the tiny babies in their own tiny baby beds. One wrapped in a baby blue blanket, the other wrapped in pink. He smiled. "We have a pair."

Derek nodded. "Yeah. Baby girl had alot to eat. She weighs 8 pounds 9ounces. Baby boy weighs 7 pounds 5ounces."

Spencer chuckled.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. I know they're both mine. But would you like to know which one is... 'mine'?"

Spencer smiled. He nodded. "Which one am I going to have to live with that has your personality?"

Derek smiled. He walked over to the baby beds and picked up the boy, then the girl. He walked back to Spencer, holding both babies.

Derek handed Spencer the girl.

Spencers mouth opened. "It seems Derek has a baby girl." He cooed at the caramel skinned baby. Her dark hair silky and wavey. He looked back at Derek who was smiling. "Let me see the boy." Spencer said.

Derek leaned down, facing the baby at Spencer. The baby was light skinned with dark smooth hair.

Spencer smiled and nodded. "He looks like his father." He looked up at Derek. "I'm just glad you're going to be the daddy."

"Me too." Derek said low. "He looked back at the baby. "I have a little, Derek Morgan Jr."

Spencer smiled and looked down at the baby in his arms and nodded. "And sinces she's the one that will have your genes, you have a little, Morgana Morgan."

Derek smiled. "Both my babies named after me, curtisy of daddy. I couldnt be happier." Then he frown. "No, I could."

Spencer turned to Derek frowning. "If you want more babies-"

"No, no, no. Spencer." Derek laughed. "I meant you." At Spencers frown, Derek continued. "I have the babies and the love of my life. All I need to to make sure you're mine forever."

Spencer stared. "Derek..."

"Spencer will you marry me?"

Spencer stared. "Marry you?"

Derek nodded. "I know I love you, I love what I have. I dont want to loose it. You are, the first person that makes my heart beat faster and stop at the same time. You're are the only person who can lay my body down and take charge. You're the only one I would let do that. You make me mumble when I try to talk and tremble when I try to walk." He leaned closer to the bed. "I need to hold you closer than I have ever held anybody."

"Derek." Spencer whispered.

"I love you Spencer. I love all three of you, more than anything."

Spencer laughed as tears fell down his cheeks. He nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll marry you."

Derek smiled. "Really?"

Spencer nodded more. "Really."

Derek laughed then leaned in and sent a kiss to Spencers lips.

"And Derek. I love you too."

THE END

Review Please :)


End file.
